Show Me, Give Me The Time of My Life
by chelzischmidt
Summary: Kendall wants Logan to do something for him... Smut/Kogan/One shot


**I****'****m ****bored, ****and ****I ****absolutely ****refuse ****to ****do ****homework, ****so ****I ****wrote ****this ****fanfic. ****It****'****s ****not ****amazing, ****I ****know, ****but ****it****'****s ****better ****than ****dying ****of ****boredom. ****Still, ****I ****want ****to ****dedicate ****this ****chapter ****to **_LaceyDean _**who ****is ****awesome ****and ****knows ****it. ****The ****chappie ****name ****is ****two ****of ****BTR****'****s ****new ****songs, ****Show ****Me ****and ****Time ****of ****Our ****Life.**

**Disclaimer : I'm not even going to bother… **

Show Me; Give Me The Time of My Life.

Kendall entered the store, a hint of red tinting his cheek as he took in his surroundings. The blush grew as he literally tiptoed over to the shelf that contained what he wanted. Then his cheeks turned an unnatural red, the colour of lobster, as he picked up the box from off the shelf. It wasn't that expensive, and he hoped it was worth buying.

He walked quickly to the counter where a Goth-looking girl sat, chewing gum idly and reading…Twelfth Night by Shakespeare? Kendall frowned. Something didn't seem right about that. He cleared his throat and the girl looked up, smiling.

'Uh…hi. I want to buy this…' he trailed off. He wished nothing more than for the earth to swallow him whole.

The girl continued grinning as she examined the product then scanned it. 'Feeling kinky, eh? Your girlfriend would like it. Unless you're gay?'

Kendall turned impossibly redder and slightly nodded before throwing the money on the counter, and grabbing the package, ran outside.

_Never again._

…sHow mE…

'…and then Carlos ran into the girl and she…'

Logan yawned as Kendall droned on about Carlos and a fan who tried to kill him. He was attempting to do his History homework, but the thing was boring like hell. Who cared about Lincoln and his messed up life before he was president? No one. And Logan didn't need to know about World War 2 either. He didn't even think his teacher thought about their homework. She just randomly blurted it out as she talked and talked. It wasn't even based on the topic they were doing now, so obviously the bitch had issues.

'-Logie?'

Logan sighed and turned to look at his boyfriend who was lying on the bed, watching him. 'Yeah?'

'You bored?'

Kendall got up and Logan immediately knew what was gonna happen and boy, didn't he want it. He felt the blood rush to his crotch, but played along.

'Yeah, sort of.'

Kendall grinned. 'Want me to cheer you up? Kill that boredom?'

'What do you have in mind?'

Kendall reached out and grabbed Logan's shirt, hauling him up. 'This,' he whispered before crashing their lips together, and Logan melted. He belonged completely to Kendall. They staggered to the bed, wrapped around one another.

Kendall raced his hands up and down Logan's chest, before pulling off the brunet's shirt then immediately got rid of his.

'Damn Logan. You get sexier everyday. What's your problem? Are you trying to tempt me?' Kendall said, giggling when he saw Logan blush.

'I'm not sexy. Have you seen James' body lately?'

'But I'm not in love with James, now am I?' Kendall whispered as he ground his pelvis against Logan's, evicting moans.

He got up and took off his pants, then pulled off Logan's. He straddled him again. Kendall looked at Logan, and, leaning down, he whispered into Logan's ear, 'Hey, babe. Can you do something for me?'

Logan looked at him, his eyes filled with lust and love. 'OK, once it results in me getting fucked by you.' He smirked.

Kendall took a deep breath and reached into the drawer in the nightstand and took out that same package he literally embarrassed himself with, just hours prior.

'I want you to use this…' he trailed off, unsure of what Logan's reaction would be.

When Logan took the box, his eyes widened and he looked at Kendall's hopeful face, and although it pained him to do so, he shook his head violently.

'NO, Kendall.' he said vehemently.

'C'mon, Logan! Please?'

Logan threw the box on the floor. 'NO!'

'Why?'

'Because I- I've never used a dildo before, Kendall! I'll just embarrass myself and you'll hate me and…and…' Logan burst out into tears.

Kendall couldn't help it, he began to laugh. Logan looked at him in disbelief. 'Really? Logie bear, I'll never hate you. You know that. I've told you so many times before. And you wouldn't believe how much _I_ was embarrassed buying that dildo. You wouldn't mess up. Just trust me. It's gonna be hot.' Kendall dick twitched at the thought.

Logan stared at him, wiping away his tears. _Kendall__wants__this?__Then__I__'__ll__give__him__the__time__of__his__life._

He looked at the dildo on the ground and looked at Kendall. 'Ok, but if you laugh, I'm gonna run away.' He whispered.

Kendall smiled and nodded. His erection was straining against his boxers and he immediately freed it. Logan got up, pulled off his boxers and sat back down on the bed. Kendall sat opposite him, waiting impatiently for Logan to start.

…tIMe oF yOuR liFe…

Kendall was internally freaking out. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he for some reason, Logan's movements were turning him on terribly. The dildo disappeared inside Logan's mouth, and Kendall could feel it all over again, Logan's mouth on him, the heat engulfing his dick.

He almost closed his eyes in pleasure, when he remembered his little Logie. 'Little' Logie took the dildo out of his mouth and trailed it down his chest, then spread his legs.

Kendall almost came when he saw that pink pulsing hole right there in front of him, waiting to be fucked senseless. Logan stopped and, not bothering to prepare himself, pushed it in slowly, swallowing it up at once.

_Holy__fuck._Kendall couldn't move; he was mesmerized by his baby in front of him, who was doing so little work, yet giving a porn star a hell of a competition. Logan pulled it out and pushed back in, almost immediately finding his prostrate.

His head flew back in pleasure and soft moans escaped his lips as he fucked himself senseless with the dildo. Kendall was watching with his mouth hanging, watching that little hand grip the dildo tightly as it pounded in and out of him.

Then Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He _needed_Logan. His dick ached to feel those velvety muscles tighten around it, his mouth wanted to feel Logan's skin, his hands just wanted to do dirty things.

He grabbed the dildo and threw it to the side, and grabbed Logan's hips. Logan smirked and lay down, as Kendall thrust in him. He cried out, as Kendall struck his prostrate. Kendall plowed into the boy's fragile being, as if attempting to destroy his ass. Every second, Logan saw a bonfire, with the fireworks.

The blonde was not having mercy. He battered Logan's prostrate at a blinding speed, the brunet whimpering quietly, yet refusing to close his eyes. He wrapped his hands around Kendall's neck, bringing him down for a sweet kiss, and then he felt the familiar bubbling inside of him.

'K-Kendall…' was all he managed before he came, and the liquid covered Kendall's body.

But Kendall didn't stop. He continued his drilling pace, before his thrusts became erotic and he came inside of Logan, filling him up, cum slicking inside of him.

He collapsed on top of the brunet, until he had the strength to pull out. Logan winced when he felt the pain in his backside.

'That was… _hot_,' Kendall said, grinning at Logan.

Logan couldn't agree more. 'Yeah, that sex was awesome.'

'I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about you and that dildo.'

Logan blushed and snuggled in to Kendall's body. 'Whatever. Mmm…you're so soft Kenny.'

'Um…ok?' Kendall laughed quietly.

Logan wanted to say something, but the post-sex sleep was drawing him in, and he couldn't resist. So, after uttering final 'I love you's to each other, they both fell asleep with a soft smile on their faces.

**I know it didn't end amazing, but whatever. Did y'all listen to Elevate yet? IT'S AMAZING! Astounding… stupendous… fantastic…breathtaking… all of those in one. Its just…fab. Idk… R&R? If you want to.**


End file.
